ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uncontrolled Unversed
Just as things are starting to settle down, Reia is at the front yard thinking about Kiva's exam so sudden. Aqua and Kiva finally found her and decided to talk. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Aqua: There you are. We are looking around the house, just to find you. Reia: What's this about?? Kiva: Well... It's about my upcoming exam, isn't it? Reia: Yeah.. I knew you can take the exam, but.. I'm a little worried about the outcome. Kiva: I know. Aqua: How can you say that? Xehanort is banished, and yet.. Reia: Zemo is still out there. I won't make the same mistake.. I won't let him make me!! Aqua: I know, but you won't take him on your own. Kiva: I'll help you, Reia. Reia: I know. Thank you. But, I still feel a bit bad.. I should've stop the thieves sooner.. Kiva: It's not your fault. Aqua: Reia, it's okay. We can't change the past. Kiva: Yeah, no worries. Aqua: But we have the possibility to change the future around us. Kiva: Yeah. It all depends on us. Reia: Yeah.. You're right. Thanks.. - Suddenly, a yell was heard across the forest. Aqua: What's that? Kiva: Oh no... - Ratchet and the others came out of the house quickly after. Ratchet: We heard the scream. Clank: Another monster just showed up out of nowhere! Aqua: A monster? Kiva: It's the Unversed! Reia: She's in trouble! This way! Kiva: Right! - They ran back to the forest, only to discover that a monster known as Cursed Coach attacks Ella. But Aqua and Reia saved her just in time. Reia: Ella, are you alright? Ella: Y.. Yes. Kiva: Get to safety, Ella. Lady Tremaine: This is what happens when you go against my wishes! - One of the attacks destroys Tremaine and her daughters with her. Aqua: The darkness in their hearts overtook them. Ratchet: So much for the banishment.. Kiva: Forget them, we need to take down that creep! Reia: Right. Captain, get Ella away from here. Kiva: Yeah, it's time for action. - The Cursed Coach spins around and attacks, but Aqua blocked the attack and it was stunned on impact. Kiva: Alright, creep! You are finished! Mega...FLARE!!!! - With one ultimate attack, the monster was quickly destroyed. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Well done, Kiva. Thanks to you, the world and Ella are saved. Kiva: No problem. Reia: I was wrong about you... Kiva: Really? Reia: At first, I was doubting you. Now I realized I truly understand what you are going through. For that reason, I... Kiva: No need to apologize, Reia. Reia: Of course, you're right. You really are a good friend to have. Kiva: You too, Reia. - Both Reia and Kiva giggled as Ratchet comes back with Ella. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. Now that this monster is destroyed, we can take Ella to her rightful place. Kiva: Right, let's go. - The gang move onward back to the kingdom where Ella and Kit can rule the castle with a promise Ella's mother made long ago. Reia: And then there are seven. Genis: Huh?? Kiva: We save all seven princesses. Ratchet: At least, we don't have to worry about them anymore. They are happy where they belong. Kiva: Totally. Genis: Perfect. All seven "Princesses of Heart" are finally safed. Kiva: Mission complete. Reia: I'm sure Master Yen Sid will be most pleased when he knows about this.. Kiva: Totally. Aqua: He already does. Genis: What? How? Aqua: Master Yen Sid can look at the stars. Kiva: Oh yeah... Reia: Interesting. Well, then.. Should we tell him what happened here? Kiva: Sure. Terra: Are you okay with this? I mean, you and Reia grew close and all. I'm not sure what he will have to say.. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Well, Kiva? Kiva: Okay, let's go tell him. Aqua: Very well. - Sasha calls in the dropship as the final scene begins. Category:Scenes